The invention relates generally to display packages for cutting tool bits, router bits, drill bits, driver bits or other similar products having an elongated rod-like shank portion, or other such display items. More particularly, the invention relates to such packages that are intended to be reused for storing or holding the tool or other item after being initially opened by the user.
This application is related to an application entitled "REUSABLE DISPLAY PACKAGE FOR CIRCULAR BLADE OR OTHER DISPLAY ITEM", filed of even date herewith.
Various packaging devices and arrangements for cutting tool bits, router bits or other similar display items have been provided in the past. Such previous packages include skin packs, blister packs, shrink-wrapped and card-mounted packages, as well as other similar arrangements. These packages have frequently been found to be difficult to open without destroying or severely damaging the packaging, thus rendering the package unusable for post-opening storage or carrying by the user. Such packages have also been expensive and wasteful and have often been composed of materials that are difficult or impossible to recycle. In addition, many of such previous packages have inhibited the viewer's ability to easily see and evaluate the product being displayed. Furthermore, such prior packages have often been dedicated packages usable with only one display item, thus requiring different display packages for each of a number of different display items, even though such display items are very similar to one another.
According to the present invention, a reusable package is provided for displaying, holding and/or storing a variety of different display items, such as router bits or cutting bits, for example. The preferred reusable package includes front and rear body portions hingedly interconnected with each other in order to be selectively foldable between a fully closed generally face-to-face position and a fully open separated position.
In a preferred form of the present invention, the front and rear body portions each include respective dished or recessed "clam-shell" portions of a complementary size and shape that are releasably and grippingly nestable with each other when the package is in its closed position. Preferably the front dished portion also includes a blister cavity display portion formed therein and protruding generally forwardly when the front and rear body portions are in the closed position. The blister display cavity is preferably adapted to house a variety of different display items. Display insert cards, anti-theft security devices, or small accessories, for example, may be housed between the front and rear dished portions.
The front and rear body portions are initially attached to each other (such as by ultrasonic welding for example) to secure them in their closed position with the display item disclosed therebetween. This initial attachment is frangible and easily broken by the user in order to allow the front and rear body portions to be unfolded from each other for initial removal of the display item. After such initial opening and removal, the above-described closure portions are grippingly and releasably nestable with each other, within and through the central aperture of the display item, in order to allow the front and rear body portions to be repeatedly and releasably secured in their closed position after the frangible initial attachment has been broken.
The blister cavity display portion includes an elongate retaining recess formed therein for grippingly and releasably receiving and retaining the shank or other rod-like portion of the bit, tool or other display item. The remainder of the display item is thus suspended within the blister cavity, preferably without contacting the inner walls of the blister cavity. This prevents or substantially minimizes rattles of the display item, stabilizes it and enhances the viewing of it during processing, shipment and display in a commercial establishment, as well as in a user's facility.
In addition, in the preferred form of the present invention, at least one hang-hole is provided through each of the front and rear body portions, with the hang-holes being aligned with each other when the package is in its closed position in order to allow the package to be hung on a peg, hook, nail, or other external protruding member.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.